


When students become teachers

by OliveBranch_10



Series: Professor Obi-Wan and Student Anakin living up to the porn tropes [1]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Professor Obi-Wan, Sex Toys, Vibrators, sex cam boy anakin, slutty anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23189919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliveBranch_10/pseuds/OliveBranch_10
Summary: English lit teacher Obi-wan has a bit of a struggle teaching Anakin without being horribly distracted, because Anakin has a part-time job fucking himself in front of a webcam. (Obi-wan is conflicted, horny but mostly conflicted).
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Professor Obi-Wan and Student Anakin living up to the porn tropes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667221
Comments: 13
Kudos: 254





	When students become teachers

The boy has blue briefs on and they’re already tightening, lying on his chest is a small remote and Obi-wan can spot the bottle of lube lying on the blankets. Obi-wan told himself he wasn’t going to watch anymore because this boy was in his English lit 101 class for god’s sake, but one slow blink of those baby blue eyes and those unending long legs had his restraint buckling, and when he got a notification that ‘ _Skybaby ’_ was going live in five minutes, well he is only a man.

“So nice to see so many of my frequent visitors popping up.” The boy smirked toothily at the camera while squeezing the bulge in those damning blue briefs. “I recently got a present from a good friend, and I figured it’s about time to test it.” He jiggles the remote and Obi-wan has to swallow and his fingers fumble with undoing his buttons, these damn slacks being way too tight.

When he looked up he noticed that Skybaby had taken those briefs off and rearranged himself on the sheets, one leg bent showing off just a tiny sliver of a butt plug, while the other leg was spread out wide, as if to say ‘you’re welcome to lie between them’. Skybaby’s hand had gone down to play with his cock, pumping it nice and slow. The gloved hand was holding the remote and with a smug wink to the camera Skybaby pressed the button. The reaction was immediate, his back arched and his breath hitched, “Damn” he hissed breathily, “this is only the first setting”.

Obi-wan was passed pretending not to be frustrated at himself and tugged at his cock angrily; he doesn't even understand why he still calls the boy Skybaby despite knowing very well that it’s Anakin Skywalker. However there’s a difference between knowing that or accepting you’re jerking off to one of your students. Obi-wan decides that not using any lube while jerking off deems as punishment enough, besides he’s still denying any connection between Anakin ‘ _my mom read me Shakespeare when I was a kid’_ Skywalker and the boy Sky _‘I choked myself on a ten inch dildo online_ ’ Baby.

Loud moaning causes Obi-wan to focus on the stream again, Skybaby had abandoned his cock, _and oh holy Jesus_ , used both hands to spread back his legs and show his clenching hole, the vibrations of the plug actually audible through the camera. The boy was moaning without any restraint, keening “Ah fuck, that's it.” He saw ~~Anakin~~ Skybaby push the remote again, and it was obvious this was the highest level. The boy screeched and his legs were visibly shaking. “Whoever donates the _ah ahhh fuck,_ the most in the next three minutes or so can decide what I’ll say, my desire is yours.”

As if possessed by the devil the donation counter rose, 20$, 35$, 50$, Obi-wan swallowed, he shouldn't. He definitely shouldn't and yet, it wasn’t even his name but he wanted it. He craved it. With one shaky hand he pressed the buttons, not letting go of his cock with the other.

‘200$, call me daddy’ – OkBen

“Oh damn, _daddy_ you’re very generous today” the sultry tone combined with the breathlessness had Obi-wan clenching his fist, yet stubbornly refusing to come before Skybaby would. The boy still kept his legs up and spread while showing of the plug, tremors ran across his frame, and with sudden urgency the boy moaned, “Ah fuck daddy, I’ve been good right. Oh please, ah can I pl–” ‘ _yes come for me’_ Obi-wan couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen. ~~Anakin~~ Skybaby was coming untouched, coming all over his toned stomach, all the while whining _daddy_. With a groan Obi-wan came so hard it hurt. His thighs trembled and he was honestly feeling a bit lightheaded. The moaning on his laptop tapered off in harsh breathing and with a naughty glance in the camera, the boy dipped his fingers in his own release, sucking it off his fingers. “Thank you daddy.”

'Ah hell' Obi-wan thought, 'how the hell am I going to look him in the eyes tomorrow'


End file.
